


Aliens in the Attic

by AnonymousSong



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Always be concerned if there is something in your attic, Finding companions is fun, Gen, It was amusing, Something I did for a Fic Trade, The Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/pseuds/AnonymousSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day at work, Eleanor would love to just have a peaceful night with some tea.</p>
<p>Too bad there's something banging around in her attic and a man at the door who says his name is The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens in the Attic

After a headache of a day at work, Eleanor came home to some strange banging up in her attic. As if even her house was trying to see how much it could annoy her before she snapped and set fire to the rain or something. Or at least her co-worker’s house; the one that thought it would be funny to shake a can of soda before offering it to her. Yeah, thanks, assbutt. ‘Cause it was really fun to get soda all over the computer, causing it to spark and catch fire somehow, causing smoke to rise up and set off the sprinklers, which just made everyone _so_ happy with her.

It had been a _wonderful_ day. Truly _marvelous_.

Anyway, the banging in the attic. It wasn’t doing anything to help Eleanor's nerves. What was making that racket? Was there a raccoon up there or something? ‘Cause that’s exactly what she needed right now. With her luck, the raccoon had had twelve babies by now that were gnawing their way through the walls and in about five minutes, her entire house would fall down around her while the raccoons ran off, giggling their furry little heads off.

How long do they send people to prison for committing arson? Can’t be too long. Five years maybe? That seems like a fair trade.

Eleanor put her things down in the kitchen and grabbed a broom, ready to beat whatever animal was stuck up in the attic when there was a knock on the front door. She couldn't help the ridiculous sigh that came from her. Lord help her. It was probably some debt collector come to bury her alive just BECAUSE.

Still wielding the broom (because she was not going down without a fight against that debt collector), Eleanor opened her front door.

“Hello!” said the man on her doorstep.

He had a large, goofy looking grin with hair that could only be described as fluffy and a blue suit.

“Uh, who are you?” Eleanor asked. He couldn’t be a debt collector right? They didn’t smile. Especially not that widely.

“I’m the Doctor! Mind if I come in?”

“The doctor…? Doctor who?”

He just continued with that cheeky grin and proceeded to _walk into her house_.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing!?” Eleanor raised the broom to his face. What kind of burglar just waltzed in a house like that? Obviously the crazy ones. She spotted Converse on his feet.

“Oh, sorry, you’ve got a problem in your attic, right? Just popping in to check it out! Don’t mind me!”

“So, what, you’re an exterminator?”

A strange look crossed the man’s face before he was back to that goofy grin. “Nope! I’m the Doctor! Didn’t I say that? Thought I said that already.”

“Yeah, you said you were a doctor, but I don’t get why you’re here to deal with the family of raccoons in my attic.”

“Raccoons? It’s not raccoons up there.”

“What? Oh, whatever, it’s probably some animal. Why do I need a doctor?”

“I’m not a doctor. I’m THE Doctor.”

“Right. Lovely ego you got there. Now, _THE_ Doctor, if you don’t mind getting out of my house, you did enter very rudely, I’m going to go take care of whatever it is in my attic and then go down and have a nice cuppa.”

“Ooh, I don’t think you want to go see what’s in your attic. Might need more than that.” He pointed to the broom still in his face.

“It’s probably just some little animal that got stuck in there!”

“Er… it’s not really small and not really an animal.”

“What, it’s a ghost or something? What are you, Ghostbusters?”

“No, but I love that movie! The remake was horrible though.”

“There isn’t a remake!”

“There will be! The effects will be cool but it just won’t be the same.”

“You’re a bit mad, aren’t you?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“I’ve got a mad debt collector in my house!” Eleanor threw her hands up in defeat.

“Debt collector? I’m the Doctor!”

“Doctor WHO?!”

“No, no, my name is The Doctor!”

“Well, your parents didn’t do you any favours!”

Just then, a particularly large _BANG!_ came from upstairs and the Doctor’s head and Eleanor's snapped upwards.

“Oi, Ghostbuster…” she whispered.

“Doctor,” he retorted.

“Whatever… That’s not a raccoon, is it?”

“No, no, it’s not.”

“Alright. Yeah. So, um, what is it then?”

“If I’m right, which I always am, it’s a Dingleflax.”

“Yeah, okay… What’s a Dingle-whats-it?”

“Dingleflax. It’s from a planet about three galaxies from here, though. What’s it doing here?”

“Wait, three galaxies? Like, an alien?”

“Yes…”

“There’s an alien in my attic?”

“Didn’t I say that? Thought I said that.”

“There’s an alien… in my attic?”

“You just like repeating yourself, don’t you?”

_BANG! THUD!_

“Why is there an alien in my attic?!”

“I don’t know! I’ll go ask it.”

“What, you can speak alien?”

“No, I can’t speak Dinglefalxian, but the TARDIS will translate.”

“Who the what now?”

“The TARDIS.”

“Gesundheit.”

“No, it’s the name of my ship.”

“My ship is named Johnlock. What fandom is Tardis from?”

“What?! No! My actual ship! Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

“Oooh. Thought you were a fanboy or something. Hang on! How’s a ship going to translate? And where is it? There’s no water around here; how’d you sail here?”

_BANG! BANG! THUD! CRASH!_

“You know, now’s not the time! Unless you want your whole attic to be destroyed, I’ve got to go talk to the Dingleflax!”

With that, the Doctor turned and made his way up the stairs. Eleanor huffed and went after him, still clutching the broom.

“So, uh, what are you gonna say to the Dooglewhatsit?”

“Dingleflax. And, you know, hello, how are you, what are you doing here, that sort of thing.”

“How do we know it won’t just attack us?”

“Well…” The Doctor paused then smiled. “We don’t!”

“Oh, I can tell that you are just loads of fun at parties.”

“I love parties!”

_BANG!_

“Wait!” she suddenly cried, thinking of something. The Doctor turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised. “What if you’re a serial killer and your accomplice is up there and this is all just a bit ploy to get me to go upstairs?”

The Doctor looked at her in a very confused manner for about five seconds. “You’re a bit weird.”

“Yeah, thanks, people always tell me that.”

“That’s okay. I think the weird people are the most fun!”

“So, you're a serial killer then?”

Eleanor was mostly joking, her imagination running away with her again, but the Doctor actually paused. A pained expression came over his face that made the smile drop off of her lips. He sighed, very quietly, and she could have sworn that his eyes looked a thousand years old.

“I’m just trying to help,” was all that he said in a low voice, before turning and continuing up the stairs. He reached the second floor of her house and turned, trying to find the way to the attic. 

Eleanor stood on the stairs for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts. The man, The Doctor, had not denied his serial killer-ness, just gave her the saddest damn eyes she’d ever seen. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask?

She shook herself out of her thoughts and climbed the last few stairs. The Doctor was standing at the door to the attic, pressing his ear to the wood.

“So, are you a hero, then?” Eleanor asked.

The Doctor turned to her, a bit unsure. “A hero?”

“Yeah, you look like one to me. I mean, heroes always look really sad but keep trying to help, right?

The Doctor stared at her for a few quiet moments before asking, “What’s your name?”

Eleanor told him and gave him a small smile. He returned it with one of his own. Then, he pulled something from his pocket and aimed it at the lock on the door. A sort of high-pitched whine came from whatever he was holding, followed by the unmistakable sound of the lock opening. 

“What’s that?” she asked as the Doctor pushed the door open.

“Sonic screwdriver!” he answered, showing her a strange device that looked nothing like a screwdriver.

“Alright then! Come on, Ghostbuster, let’s go get the Dingdongflex!”

“Dingleflax!”

The two of them went up to the attic, grinning.

About fifteen seconds later, the Doctor was pushing her out of the attic, shouting, “Run!”

“What was that thing?!”

“Not a Dingleflax!”

“But you said you were always right!”

“I lied!”

“Then what is it?!”

“Uh, it’s kind of like a piranha, but it lives in the air!”

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?!”

“Let’s hope not!”

The two of them made it to the first floor, the air-piranha-whatsit banging its way out of the attic to follow them.

“How do we stop it?!”

“Uh, you got any sugar?”

“Now’s not the time for a spot of tea!”

“Not for tea, though that does sound lovely, for the Rix!”

“The what?”

“The air piranha!”

The Rix appeared at the top of the stairs, growling. It had large teeth, almost nonexistent eyes, large nostrils, and did indeed look like a fish, hovering in the air as if it were swimming in water.

“Sugar!” the Doctor shouted.

“Kitchen!” Eleanor answered, diving to said room. She chucked the broom away as she entered the kitchen and went for the cabinets. It took a few moments of searching and pushing aside boxes of pasta to finally find the tub of sugar.

“Doctor! Here!”

The Doctor skidded into the room and grabbed the container full of the white crystals. He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the sugar. 

“Watch out!” he yelled before the contained exploded at the Rix.

The beast screamed as the sugar crystals covered it (and the rest of the kitchen; what a mess!)

Eleanor waited in silence for a few moments, expecting the creature to dissolve or run away or something. But it simply stayed in the doorway of the kitchen, making huffing noises.

“Uh, Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you explode my sugar at it? It didn’t kill it.”

He turned to her, frowning a bit. “Of course it didn’t kill him! I wasn’t trying to hurt him!”

“Alright,” she said, drawing the word out. “Then what were you trying to do?”

“Oh! The sugar just confuses his nose a bit; that’s how he sees. It should calm him down long enough for me to pop him back where he came from.”

“Where he came from?”

“Yeah. Rixes live a few stars over. They get stuck on Earth every now and again. This one is just a kid; probably got lost on a field trip or something.”

“A kid?” The Rix in question was almost as large as her. “They get _bigger_?”

“Oh yeah. A fully grown Rix is about five times this size!”

“Oh. Joyful. So, uh, field trip, you said? Why was there a field trip of air piranhas from a different planet going through my attic?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Looked like a nice attic, from what I saw.” He was giving her that wide grin again.

Eleanor rolled her eyes but couldn’t help herself and smiled back. After a few quiet seconds, she saw that her coat and bag were still on the kitchen table. In a split second decision, she reached forward, put her coat on, and grabbed her keys.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” she asked. “Let’s get this Rix back to its home!”

The Doctor looked at her in a very confused manner and she was worried that he was going to tell her that shea couldn’t come. But he just went back to smiling.

“Alright! Allons-Y!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for a Fic Trade for a friend. It was originally in Second Person but I changed it~
> 
> I chose Eleanor because it's based off the name Alienor and I was giggling because the word alien is in it. Don't mind me.
> 
> The original prompt was: Who you gonna call?
> 
> Seeing as I know nothing about Ghostbusters, except for what Zombieland showed me, this fic is what happened.
> 
> Whelp.


End file.
